


Christmas Wrapping

by nostalgic_blossom



Series: Countdown To Christmas [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Baking, Christmas, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, its pretty cute ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get a day to themselves to relax and spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I had to get all checked out today and turns out I'm concussed again. Yikes. Regardless, we hope you all enjoy this!

Two days before Christmas and Louis spent all day getting things prepared for their busy day ahead. After yesterday's fiasco, Louis just wanted to spend a nice fun day with his loving boyfriend. He went to the store bright and early that morning - well, afternoon - to collect all the ingredients he would need for baking with Harry. He got wrapping paper and tape, shiny bows and gift tags. Gift bags, too! He brought out their collection of Christmas movies and set a few nice, fuzzy blankets out on the couch. His popcorn and dishes were waiting in the cupboard along with Louis's favourite seasoning for the popped kernels - dill pickle. They needed to make all the sweets for the party tomorrow night, wrap presents and finish the night off by snuggling up together and watching some good Christmas movies. They needed time to just relax and be them again and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. 

While Louis was at the store getting everything they would need to wrap gifts and stuff, he busied himself with cleaning the house, wanting it to be spotless. He swept the floors and mopped, wiped the counters and tidied up any trash that happened to be lying around. Harry also did dishes and laundry. By the time Louis entered the house Harry was just finishing vacuuming the carpet in their living room, but he stopped the moment his eyes laid on Louis. He set the vacuum cleaner aside and rushed over to his boyfriend, instantly helping him carry inside all of the bags inside which contained baking ingredients and stuff for wrapping gifts. Then he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him in close, rubbing their noses together affectionately. "Baby, I missed you." He whispered in a loving tone, hands roaming over the curves of Louis' body. "Can't wait to cuddle up with you later on. But first, we have lots of gifts to wrap and many sweets to make." He giggled, kissing every high point of Louis' face.

Louis kissed Harry's lips deeply, hands cupping his boyfriend's face as the latter's hands roamed his body. Louis was without a doubt loving all the affection he was getting from Harry. He was incredibly grateful that the boy was up and cleaning up because it was one less thing Louis would have to do that day. It was a sweet act when he helped Louis with the bags as well. Louis just couldn't help but get flustered because of all the chivalrous tasks his boyfriend was performing. Because of the holiday season, both boys were stressed out so today was just a day where they could relax and have a bit of time for them and remind them of why they were together.

Harry loved the holidays but they could tend to be quite emotionally and physically draining. So, he's glad that today gives them an opportunity to catch up on cuddling and kisses and some sleep. Maybe even a little love making, who knows. All they had to do was get a bit of Christmas wrapping out of the way then the rest of the day was theirs to snuggle up with each other, accompanied by Christmas movies and the crackling of a fire. He pulled away from the kiss with a smile, holding his baby boy close. "You're so beautiful ." He praised just because he can, peppering kisses to every square inch of Louis' face. Obviously he was in a very affectionate and loving mood but thankfully Louis didn't seem to mind it.

"I think you need to look in a mirror, Hazza." He said softly, smiling up at Harry with loving eyes. He braced himself with his hands on Harry's shoulders before jumping up and wrapping his legs around the boy's waist, arms around his neck. "You'll be doing alright, with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas." He sang softly, burying his face in Harry's neck and inhaling the calming smell of his boyfriend. A bit of musk, strawberries and coffee. That's simply the smell that would relax Louis the very instant he smelled it and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"My Christmas won't be blue as long as I have _Lou_." Harry replied to his boyfriends beautiful singing, followed by a low snort. That then turned into full on laughter, throwing his head back as he laughed loudly. He made sure that he kept a very tight grip around Louis even as he laughed though, he didn't want to drop the love of his life and hurt him. He continued to laugh as if his joke was the funniest thing ever, pressing his face against Louis' cheek as he chuckled. "Do you get it?" Harry said between laughs and giggles, little snuffling noises being made through his nose.

Louis chuckled and shook his head. "I get it, you silly boy." He said, snuggling up to his boyfriend. "You're insane." He said, kissing his lips to shut him up. He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes, enjoying how happy Harry looked in this moment. He wished he could make Harry this happy all the time instead of being a little nuisance. Mind you, it had its perks for when Louis would be punished but when it lead to a fight, it just upset Louis more than anything. He wanted to be a good boyfriend all of the time. "Okay, so we're going to make peppermint bark, gingerbread cookies, shortbread cookies and war cake and holiday brownies." He said happily. "Do you think that will be enough sweeties?"

Louis always manages to fill Harry with so much joy. He makes Harry happier than he ever thought imaginable and no matter how many fights they may have in their lifetime together, they won't ever be torn apart. He will always love this boy and he doesn't doubt that Louis will continue to love him as well. He nodded in response to the question, stroking the side of Louis' face very delicately. "You're sweet enough all on your own." He replied quietly, followed by a gently kiss onto Louis' lips which caused butterflies to erupt in Harry's tummy. "But yes, that's more than enough. Then we've only got a few presents to wrap before nothing but cuddles, cuddles, cuddles." Harry hummed excitedly. He couldn't wait to curl up with the love of his life, kissing and watching their favorite Christmas movies.

"Or more than cuddles." He said innocently, looking into Harry's eyes with love. Louis's cheeks were red from blushing so vigorously. "Okay, since we slept in today, want to start making our food now?" He asked since all of the ingredients were set out on the table in their grocery bags. "What do you want to make first?" He asked, refusing to get down from off of Harry. He wanted to be held and shown affection to which is what his lovely boyfriend was doing right now. "We could start the gingerbread cookies since that would be the hardest to make because the dough needs to set and all."

Harry carried Louis into the kitchen where he set his boyfriend down onto the counter, kissing his cheek sweetly. "Gingerbread cookies it is." He agreed then began to gather all of the ingredients together. Together he and Louis created the mixture for the cookies, getting a little messy along the way, but that was just the fun of it. After the dough was made Harry rolled it out and cut it into little stencils shaped like gingerbread men. It was so fun cooking with Louis, he couldn't wait to see how all of these would turn out. Today was going to be so perfect with Louis, he's sure of it. "Into the oven they go!" Harry exclaimed happily then popped the tray of their gingerbread cookies into the oven, turning on the timer once they were inside.

Louis smiled as Harry did that before he started to get all the ingredients out for war cake. His Nan used to make this on Christmas and it was always his favourite treat to have around. He made sure to get double the ingredients so he could make two cakes and freeze one. He wanted to bring it to his mum on Christmas Day for a snack throughout the day. He made up the batter for the cake, the aroma of spice filling the room and making Louis feel down right nostalgic. He poured the batter into two loaf pans and banged it a few times so the bubbles would come out. By the time his cakes were ready to go into the oven, the gingerbread were finished. "When we get a new house in the future, I want a double oven." He teased, kissing Harry's lips gently before the latter took the cookies out to cool.

Harry smiled, kissing Louis' cheek. "Anything for you, my love." Harry replied lovingly. It's true, he really would do anything for Louis, even give up his own life for this boy. He left Louis to do the cooking because he really seemed to know what he was doing and Harry was clueless. Besides, he could take advantage of this moment that Louis was distracted to wrap up the very few gifts of Louis' that he still had to wrap. He pressed another kiss onto Louis' lips before walking away into their cozy living room. He got some Christmas music started and sang along with it as he sat on the ground criss-crossed. He got started on one gift, wrapping it up in some cute Christmas patterned wrapping paper. Their home fit along with the Christmas spirit as well, pretty lights strewn about and gingerbread scented candles set around.

Louis had finished up baking, the brownies in the oven, the gingerbread and shortbread set out to be decorated either tonight or tomorrow, the cake was in the fridge already cut in reasonable serving slices. The peppermint bark was in the freezer setting. All Louis needed to do with that was take it out tomorrow about an hour before the party and break it up. He had to frost the brownies when they finished and were cooled. Secretly he was beyond grateful that Harry was wrapping most of the presents - apart from the ones addressed to Harry from Louis mind you. He hated wrapping and usually did a horrible job. That's why he preferred sticking to gift bags or even better, having Harry wrap the presents. "How are things going in there, baby? I'm almost finished in here. Just going to wash up my dishes." Louis called from the kitchen, taking a deep inhale of the aroma of baked goods as he turned on the hot water to wash up his baking dishes.

Harry kept singing and bopping his head along with the music as he wrapped. He had a rhythm now, he established it after wrapping the first few gifts— grab the gift, fold wrapping paper around it neatly, add some tape and then he was done. He did this with every single present, his singing becoming louder during some of his favorite Christmas songs. "The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Harry sang back to Louis joyously in response to his question, giggling.

Louis smirked and rolled his eyes at his silly boyfriend. He continued on washing all of his dishes then taking the finished, gooey brownies from the oven so they could cool off to be frosted. He swept the floor up because there was flour and spices all over the kitchen floor. He looked over everything one last time then wandered into the kitchen. "Hey, sexy. How is present wrapping going?" He asked Harry while he curled up on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. Their couch was a little bit wider than normal couches and Louis loved it because it was perfect for cuddling. "Come on, I'm sooky." Louis said with a pout after noticing Harry had 2 presents left to wrap.

Harry blushed, his cheeks a blotchy red as he watched Louis walk over to the couch and curl up on it in the cutest manner ever. "Okay, okay! Just let me wrap up these last few gifts, yeah?" Harry insisted. He blew Louis a kiss then proceeded to wrap the last two gifts, making sure they were perfectly wrapped before he stood. He smiled excitedly, quite literally running and jumping onto the couch. He nuzzled himself underneath the blankets with a laugh, arms winding around Louis to hold him close, lovingly kissing all over his boyfriends face. "It feels so good to have everything done. Now we can just cuddle until the end of time." He whispered fondly, rubbing Louis' back in soothing circular motions.

Louis rolled his eyes but snuggled into Harry closely anyway. "You're such a little loser." He teased, kissing his boyfriend's cheek softly. "Now, pick a movie." Louis said, handing Harry their television remote and trying his hardest not to close his eyes. Louis didn't get much sleep last night, well, this morning. He wanted to wake up with enough time to shop before they had all of their things to do. Now it was time to relax and cuddle up for the night with a Christmas movie. They really hadn't had together time in a while so it was nice to finally get to relax and just have a loving time with his boyfriend.

Harry flicked through the channels while humming until he finally came across one of his favorite Christmas movies— Elf. It always gave them both a proper laugh, so he knows it's a film that can be enjoyable for the two of them. After turning on that movie and making sure the volume was good he set the remote aside, his hands now free so he could hold Louis and stroke him lovingly all over. "You look so sleepy, my love." Harry whispered, gazing into Louis ' eyes which were a bit bloodshot from tiredness. "It's okay if you want to take a nap, I'll be right here whenever you wake up." Harry promised, dotting kisses along Louis' hairline.

"I'll wait, watch a bit of the movie before I rest." He said with a small, kitten like yawn. Truth be told, with Harry rubbing his body comfortingly and the soft background noise of Elf, Louis was a few steps closer to falling asleep than he thought. He made it to the scene where Buddy leaves to find his father and then he was out cold, head on Harry's chest and arms limp in his lap. The warmth and comfort of Harry and just all around relaxing atmosphere got the best of the sleepy boy.

Harry knew exactly when Louis fell asleep, he was easily able to tell the moment that his boyfriends body went lax and his breathing changed in a way that could only mean that Louis was asleep. Harry was no longer interested in the movie, not when Louis is laying right beside him looking as stunning as ever, his eyes gently fluttered shut and a tiny smile across his face which made Harry wonder what Louis was dreaming about. He delicately stroked the side of Louis' face, continuing to gaze at him with nothing but love. He just knows, in that moment, that this Christmas is going to be the best ever as long as he has Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, all x stay tuned tomorrow and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVER/DADDY, LOUIS!!!!


End file.
